


Finally

by lxstinthedream



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M, Online Friendship, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Minhyuk y Jooheon son Youtubers, son amigos y se van a ver por primera vez.JOOHYUK BINGO — 1. Youtubers





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So... ¡aquí está mi primer reto del Bingo Joohyuk! Tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo porque este tema me gusta bastante y se le puede sacar mucho partido, así que espero que os guste mi versión del mismo uwu ¡Disfrutadlo y pasaos por mis otras historias! Quizá os gusten también. Los kudos y comentarios se agradecen, ya que no hace falta estar registrado para dejarlos ~

**Honey**

Min

Miiiiiiiiin | 1:45 pm

**Tú**

Dime

Perdona, estaba editando

1:57 pm | :c

**Honey**

Quizá, y sólo quizá

La semana que viene vaya a Seúl | 2:03 pm

**Tú**

CÓMO, CÓMO

¿Vienes a la convención?

AAAA, ¿en serio?

2:06 pm | ¡Nos vamos a conocer!

**Honey**

Yup, ¡por fin!

JAJAJAJA

¿Vas a ir con Hyungwon? | 2:10 pm

 

¿Hyungwon? Minhyuk quedó sorprendido al leer aquel mensaje. Hyungwon era uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida y se conocían desde secundaria, además de que ambos eran creadores de contenido en Youtube. Minhyuk hacía un poco de todo y Hyungwon se centraba en la moda y el maquillaje, aunque habían tenido varias colaboraciones en las que los seguidores de ambos habían notado cierta química y hasta les  _ shippeaban _ , es decir, algunos usuarios se preguntaban si eran pareja o si tenían algo más allá de la amistad, y los dos amigos nunca se habían parado a negarlo.

 

Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de sus seguidores creía más en una posible relación entre Jooheon y Minhyuk. A pesar de que el primero fuera de Daegu y el segundo viviera en Seúl, hacían colaboraciones _online_ a menudo, interferían en los directos del otro y tenían constantes interacciones por redes sociales. En poco tiempo habían forjado una amistad —o algo más, pues no era normal cómo el corazón de Minhyuk se aceleraba cada vez que le llamaba o le decía algo cursi por redes sociales— muy fuerte y así lo mostraban en Internet.

 

**Tú**

No, no

Wonnie tiene una movida en Japón

2:22 pm | ¿Por?

**Honey**

Por saber si sólo iba a poder saludarte un rato

O podía estar contigo más tiempo | 2:24 pm

**Tú**

¡Puedes venir conmigo!

2:30 pm | Además, la organización no paga el hotel…

**Honey**

Mi cuenta bancaria se ha dado cuenta de ello, sí…

Los hoteles cercanos son bastante caros

110.000 wones la habitación… | 2:32 pm

**Tú**

2:33 pm | ¿Aún puedes cancelar la reserva?

**Honey**

Creo que sí

Espera | 2:35 pm

\--

Vale, si cancelo hoy me devuelven el dinero

¿Por? | 2:40 pm

**Tú**

Tengo una habitación libre en casa

Con cama y espacio

Es la primera vez que vienes y quiero pasar tiempo contigo

2:42 pm | Puedes quedarte conmigo

**Honey**

No quiero ser ninguna molestia, Min

Me harías un gran favor pero es toda una semana… | 2:43 pm 

**Tú**

Mejor me lo pones

¿En serio crees que me molesta pasar una semana  **contigo** ?

Si es lo que estoy deseando, jo

2:50 pm | ¡Que es la primera vez que nos vamos a ver!

**Honey**

Está bien, está bien

Me quedo contigo.

Te regalaré algo | 2:56 pm

**Tú**

¡No hace falta!

No te preocupes, bobo

2:58 pm | Con un abrazo me basta y me sobra

**Honey**

¿Sólo un abrazo?

;) | 3:01 pm

 

El corazón de Minhyuk se aceleró, una vez más, al leer aquel mensaje. Los comentarios de aquel tipo eran constantes entre ellos desde hacía bastante tiempo, prácticamente desde que empezaron a hablar por KakaoTalk y por teléfono. Muchas noches se pasaban horas hablando por vídeo llamada, se decían piropos, uno animaba al otro si había tenido un mal día y viceversa, y a veces se quedaban en silencio, mirándose a través de la pequeña pantalla de sus terminales y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Minhyuk ya no dudaba de sus sentimientos, ya no dudaba de que se estuviera enamorando de Jooheon y, puesto que quería decírselo y pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con él y hablarle sobre sus sentimientos. Algo dentro de él le decía que el menor podría sentir lo mismo y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso. Tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado en leído al chico de Daegu.

 

**Honey**

Intuyo que sí

:( | 3:15 pm

**Tú**

¡Perdona!

Pero… acepto un abrazo y lo que tú quieras

3:16 pm | Guapetón :*

**Honey**

Oh god, ya empezamos

JAJAJAJA

Guapetón tú | 3:20 pm

**Tú**

Lo sé, lo sé

3:24 pm | Te tengo loquito

**Honey**

Who knows | 3:25 pm

 

* * *

 

Justo una semana después, el día más esperado por ambos llegó. Minhyuk se había despertado media hora antes de que sonara la alarma por los nervios que le causaba la situación. Tenía miedo de llegar tarde a la estación de tren de Seúl en la que iba a recoger a Jooheon o de causarle una mala impresión por su apariencia. Nada más levantarse de la cama, abrió el armario y sacó de él unos vaqueros algo ajustados con agujeros a la altura de la rodilla, una camiseta negra con letras de colores y un jersey de color beige. Era un conjunto informal pero elegante, y lo combinaría con sus Converse bajas de color negro. Una vez tuvo la ropa ya preparada y estirada sobre la cama, cogió unos boxers de su cajón de la ropa interior y fue a ducharse. Una hora y media después, ya vestido, perfumado, peinado y habiendo desayunado un café —su estómago estaba cerrado por los nervios y no admitía mucho más— tomó un taxi hacia la estación. Y, en apenas media hora, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de llegadas esperando por su amigo.

 

El tren procedente de Daegu de las 11:30, en el que Jooheon viajaba, acababa de llegar a la estación. Por la mañana no había podido hablar con él y esperaba que no hubiera tenido problema en cogerlo, por lo que se encontraba tratando de divisar su pelo recientemente teñido de un azul verdoso por encima del resto de cabezas. Y, al ser un color llamativo, no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y con fuerza, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando por fin cruzaron sus miradas. Alzó el brazo y lo movió para saludarle y Jooheon aceleró el paso mientras arrastraba su maleta con cuidado de no chocarse con nadie. No tardó más de dos o tres minutos en estar frente a Minhyuk y ambos se quedaron mirando antes de pronunciar palabra. “Hola” dijo Jooheon, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que encandiló a Minhyuk, aún más. El mayor de ambos, entonces, no se resistió y lo abrazó con muchísima fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Movió sus cuerpos ligeramente de un lado a otro y no fue capaz de borrar su sonrisa mientras aspiraba el aroma de la colonia del chico, aquella que le regaló por su cumpleaños y que le mandó por correo.

 

“Por fin” fue lo que Minhyuk consiguió decir antes de volver a separarse y mirarle. Tomó el rostro de su amigo entre las manos y mantuvo la sonrisa que había tenido desde el abrazo, con la vista fija en los ojos del menor. Le parecía increíble tenerlo delante después de unos tres años de amistad y tenía muy claro que no iba a desperdiciar ni un minuto del tiempo que pasara con él. “¡Qué guapo! ¿Ha ido bien el viaje? ¿Dormiste bien esta noche?” preguntó de forma algo acelerada, cogiendo la maleta de su amigo para arrastrarla y caminar hacia una cafetería dentro de la estación. “Vamos, te invito a desayunar y me cuentas, ¿hm?” En el camino, sus manos iban rozándose y el mayor de ambos no podía decir que no tenía ganas de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Jooheon.

 

“Relax, Min” rio el menor, sin dejar de caminar a su lado. “Todo muy bien y estoy muy feliz de por fin estar aquí contigo, ¿vale? Y me parece bien lo de desayunar, pero yo invito” y fue él quien tomó la iniciativa de coger la mano de su amigo para entrelazar sus dedos y continuar caminando. Y el hecho de que en su estómago revoloteara algo parecido a los nervios que había sentido al salir del tren confirmó sus sospechas: Minhyuk no era sólo un amigo para él.

 

* * *

 

Si ambos tuvieran que utilizar una palabra para describir cómo había sido aquel primer día juntos, se quedaría en increíble. Después de desayunar, habían ido los dos a la casa de Minhyuk para dejar las maletas y que Jooheon descansara un poco antes de ir a la convención a la que habían sido invitados, y cuando el horario del día finalizó, volvieron al mismo sitio para relajarse y cenar pizza que pedirían a domicilio. Muchas veces habían fantaseado con tener ese tipo de noches juntos: pizza, película y muchas risas, dormir poco y no tener que preocuparse por las tarifas de internet o del teléfono. “Min, pago yo la pizza, ¿vale?” estaban sentados en el sofá del mayor, con la tablet en el regazo del Minhyuk para pedir la cena por la aplicación del restaurante.

 

“Ni se te ocurra. Eres mi invitado y pago yo” apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jooheon y seleccionó una pizza familiar dividida por la mitad: una con la favorita de Jooheon y otra con la favorita de Minhyuk. Además, pidió unas patatas para acompañar y Coca Cola para beber, ya que no le quedaba en casa. “Hecho” había pagado el pedido con tarjeta. “Me lo devuelves dándome un abrazo ahora mismo” el menor rio, negó con la cabeza y luego obedeció, dejando la tablet a un lado para abrazar a su amigo con fuerza. Se quedaron así unos minutos, sus cuerpos juntos y sus sonrisas impecables mientras sus corazones latían rápidamente. 

 

“Gracias por todo, Minhyuk, desde el primer día que nos conocimos hasta ahora” murmuró Jooheon, separándose un poco del cuerpo del mayor para mirarlo a los ojos. El moreno esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Observó primero sus ojos, luego le colocó unos mechones de pelo que caían por su frente y finalmente se fijó en sus labios. Cuando los veía por foto tenía ganas de besarlos, y tenerlos delante le hacía casi imposible resistirse a ello, sobre todo cuando el de pelo verde los abultó formando un suave puchero.

 

“Gracias a ti, Jooheon, de verdad. Me hace muy feliz tenerte como amigo y me hace muy feliz que estés aquí ahora mismo. Espero que esto dure para siempre” murmuró en voz baja, con sus palabras algo cortadas y titubeantes debido a los nervios que comenzaba a sentir ante la cercanía y el deseo casi imposible de besarle. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se mordió el labio. Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba en la situación perfecta y la posición correcta para unir sus labios y que no quedara extraño: la casa medio a oscuras, un abrazo fuerte entre ambos y palabras bonitas dichas por ambos. “ _ Ahora o nunca _ ” pensó, y se disculpó mentalmente con su amigo. Puso ambas manos en las mejillas del menor, ladeó ligeramente su rostro y no tardó más de cinco segundos en juntar sus labios, por fin.

 

“Por fin” dijo Jooheon mentalmente, para sí mismo. Había estado esperando para besar a Minhyuk o decirle lo que sentía prácticamente desde que había llegado a Seúl y se habían abrazado por primera vez, pero no encontraba la ocasión. Movió sus labios muy lentamente contra los del moreno sin necesidad de acelerarse ni buscar algo más: era un beso casto y tranquilo, uno en el que ambos querían demostrarse, el uno al otro, lo que sentían y habían sido incapaces de decirse por teléfono, porque a distancia no era lo más correcto o simplemente porque no se sentían seguros. 

“Me gustas” murmuró Minhyuk al romper con suavidad aquel beso. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y apoyó su frente con la de Jooheon, esbozando una sonrisa más tímida que las anteriores mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable color rojo.

 

“Creo que me he podido dar cuenta” rio con suavidad el menor, sin abrir los ojos y sin apartarse del chico. Rodeó el cuerpo del mayor con los brazos a la altura de sus costillas y le acarició la espalda por encima del jersey que llevaba puesto. Minutos después de estar en silencio, abrió los ojos y con el pulgar de su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de Minhyuk, que aún seguía sonrojada. “¿Qué somos ahora…? Porque yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo…”

 

“¿Qué quieres que seamos?”


End file.
